Legitimacy Kingdom
The Legitimacy Kingdom (正統王国, Seitō Ōkoku) is one of the four main powers that the world is divided between after the fall of the United Nations, home to the main characters of Heavy Object. Ideology The most important thing for the Legitimacy Kingdom is one's bloodline. It has been described as a kingdom that is a collection of cultures that wants to resurrect the old system where the legitimacy of one’s bloodline and honor determines one’s social standing.Heavy Object Chapter 3 Part 3 Society The Legitimacy Kingdom is made up of various sovereign countries, whose monarchs make up the Sovereign Parliament (君主議会, Kunshu Gikai) which leads the kingdom. These monarchs also listen to the opinions of a council (評議会, Hyōgi-kai) when making their decisions, these councilors holding the highest position an elected official with no royal blood can attain.Heavy Object Epilogue The people of the Legitimacy Kingdom are divided by social class. On the top there're the royal families, next come the nobles ordered by family status. Below them there are the commoners, those without any noble blood. There used to be a slave class but it was abolished a few decades before the start of Heavy Object.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 Part 2 An example of the weight bloodlines carry on the Legitimacy Kingdom can be seen in the message board called Blue Blood, which only nobles with bloodlines continuing back for 300 years can enter.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 3 Part 3 In order to ensure the validity of their bloodline social class system the Legitimacy Kingdom has taken measures such as the creation of the Lineage Department (血統局, Kettō-kyoku), a department officially cut from politics that's in charge of conducting DNA tests to nobles and to inheritors to the various monarchies that make up the Legitimacy Kingdom.Heavy Object: Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 6 The worst crimes you can commit in the Legitimacy Kingdom are any attempts against royalty. In fact, according to Legitimacy Kingdom law, it is not a crime to kill those who have betrayed the royals, the person who killed the criminal might even get a medal.Heavy Object: Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 20 Criminals who have commited crimes like abduction of royals would be chased even if they tried to escape to countries belonging to the other factions, and assassin teams might be sent out after them. The Legitimacy Kingdom’s official language is primarily based on French with influences from the languages of the other European cultures. However, things like military jargon, programming languages and internet tags still often use English. This is a relic of the pre-Object era result of people considering it easier to keep the existent terminology. Their official currency is the . Military As one of the four world powers the Legitimacy Kingdom has a powerful army filled with state of the art Objects. While their roles in the battlefield ruled by Objects have diminished a lot, they still possess an air force and navy. Their army also includes UAVs and powered suits. Their Object codenames are a few English words normally describing the Object's functionality. The Legitimacy Kingdom treats their own Elites like patriotic heroes and rallies support from the people by spreading doubtful stories about them being part of legendary bloodlines that stretch hundreds of years into the past.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 2 Part 10 A unique feature of the Legitimacy Kingdom's military are the people known as Black Uniforms (黒軍服, Kuro Gunpuku). They are agents coming from an independent agency at the center of the military that are in charge of barrier duty. This originally meant they prevented soldiers from retreating in battle, but the meaning of barrier duty changed over time and now they act as supervisors of the battlefield. They make sure soldiers don't commit crimes, prisoners are treated well and that no problems crops up during missions. Their role is similar to the military police, but black uniforms act as an external third party in case the MPs go out of control. Black uniforms have the right to exact barrier duty within any unit whenever they want. Under certain circumstances they have the right to take emergency measures if the offender does not obey their restraint order and can restrain anyone regardless of rank as long as they are official soldiers and combat personnel. Battlefield students like Quenser are still technically civilians and out of their jurisdiction.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 2 Part 3 Technology The Legitimacy Kingdom has made research on AIs to create unmanned Objects, but their attempts were unsuccesful. The failures and problems of AIs recorded on their tests can be freely accesed on the Angelina List (アンジェリナ・リスト, Anjerina Risuto), a paper available on their public database.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 1 Part 12 The Legitimacy Kingdom also has a space program which includes several villas on the moon used by the richer nobles and at least one space elevator under construction in the Amazon District. Their space elevators uses laser technology because the other option, mass driver technology, is the specialty of an enemy faction, the Capitalist Corporations.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 2 Part 4 They also have a satellite network. They have a great advantage on the North Pole, but not a single satellite on the South Pole.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 1 Part 5 Territories The Legitimacy Kingdom's territory is not a result of natural frontiers, but a result of the failure and collapse of the United Nations in the first half of the 21st century. They possess territories in several continents. Their most important territory, their home country is the Normandy District. It is considered the most powerful of all safe countries. List of Known Territories *Normandy District *South Great Britain District *Victoria Island *Alaska District *Volga District *Amazon District *Solomon District *Cook Addition Islands *Athabasca District *New Caledonia District Characters from the Legitimacy Kingdom *Quenser Barbotage *Heivia Winchell *Milinda Brantini *Froleytia Capistrano *Ayami Cherryblossom **Shikibu, Iekazu, Orihime *Vanderbilt Family Girl *Flide *Sewax *Halreed Copacabana *Bilany Saronno *Staccato Raylong *Monica *Charlotte Zoom *Myonri *Cookman *Westy *Charles *Nutley *Prizewell City Slicker *Claire Whist *Sogia *Mars *Sanya *Flat *Marechiare *Staivia Nikolaschka *Mikfa *Dimiksy Nikolaschka *Excelsyla *Girly *Basic *Dorothy *Lisa Deauville *Alfonso Zoom *Mariage Nightcap *Karen I Winchell *Millia Newburg Legitimacy Kingdom Objects References Category:Legitimacy Kingdom Category:Terminology